Livre (A vida sexual de Pansy Parkinson)
by Ariely
Summary: Se você chamar Pansy Parkinson de vadia, provavelmente ela vai piscar os cílios compridos e sorrir elegantemente, depois te corrigir: "Livre, definitivamente, é mais apropriado". Conheça as experiências sexuais de uma mulher que aprendera desde cedo que não pertencia a ninguém além de si mesma.
**1 – O primeiro contato**

 _"Em uma terra de deuses e monstros, eu era um anjo vivendo no jardim do mal. Estragada, amedrontada, fazendo tudo o que eu precisava. (...) O que eu realmente quero é a inocência perdida. "_

Quarto Ano. Baile de Inverno.

Foi em uma velha fotografia empoeirada escondida no porão da Mansão Parkinson, que Pansy viu sua mãe sorrir pela primeira vez. Ela tinha quatro anos e a princípio não a reconheceu, guardando a imagem da moça de cachos loiros dançando sorridente em um lindo vestido de festa com um cavalheiro de cabelos escuros usando um elegante smoking branco, apenas pela sensação acolhedora que sentia ao ver aquela expressão tão incomum em seus rostos.

Pansy não sabia exatamente o que era sorrir, durante algum tempo ela não entendeu por que seus lábios esticavam-se para cima sempre que algo agradável acontecia. Seus pais não faziam isso, seus elfos domésticos não faziam isso e a pobre menina não conhecia mais ninguém. A Mansão Parkinson se localizava em uma área rural, não havia vizinhos por perto, era apenas grilos cricrilando e cigarras cantando – exceto em algumas noites, quando gritos e soluços vindo do quarto de seus pais quebrava a paz instalada pela paisagem local. Pansy não sabia o que esses sons significavam, também, mas supunha que não deveria ser bom, uma vez que sua mãe parecia sempre tão chateada nas manhãs após esses acontecimentos.

Durante os onze primeiros anos de sua vida, ela era solitária e ingênua. Hogwarts mudou muito disso, desde seu primeiro ano, ela descobrira as respostas para muitas de suas dúvidas. Como, por exemplo, o que era sorrir, o que eram os gritos e o que eram os soluços. Mais importante ainda, Pansy Parkinson descobriu que a estranha na fotografia que a encantava desde criança era na verdade sua mãe.

Sua mãe feliz.

Sua mãe jovem.

Sua mãe dançando.

Sua mãe apaixonada.

Depois disso, a vida da jovem Parkinson mudou drasticamente. Ela queria isso. Queria o sorriso, o vestido bonito, o cavalheiro elegante fitando-a com os olhos brilhantes, o baile encantado que faria sua vida diferente – menos infeliz. Foi em seu quarto ano que ela viu a chance de tornar seu sonho em realidade.

Pansy amadureceu mais rápido do que as outras meninas, os seios começaram a crescer cedo e desenvolveram-se por completo ainda no final de seu terceiro ano. Ela tinha a atenção de quase toda a população masculina de Hogwarts no decote desabotoado de sua camisa branca. Jamais em sua vida tivera tantos olhares ou elogios, todos queriam ser seu amigo. E mesmo que era ótimo se sentir bonita pela primeira vez, ela tinha olhares apenas para um rapaz: Draco Malfoy. O olhar de mais ninguém tinha valor, somente ele fazia suas pernas bambas e mãos suadas.

Para sua tristeza, o herdeiro Malfoy a via apenas como uma amiga, que o ouviria reclamar sobre as conquistas de Potter e zombaria junto a ele do Trio de Ouro e nascidos-trouxa nos corredores da escola. Parkinson nem ao menos se importava com pureza de sangue, ela só queria de qualquer maneira agradar Draco e chamar sua atenção, para que um dia ele pudesse a ver como algo além de amiga.

Quando ele a chamou para ser sua acompanhante no Baile de Inverno, ela chorou de felicidade escondida no banheiro feminino. Foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, era como se tudo estivesse encaixado para que finalmente realizasse seu sonho.

Seu vestido era rosa pálido, longo e elegante, as fitas grossas de cetim das alças desciam em direção transversal pelo busto, formando um discreto decote V, a cintura estava firmemente presa em outra camada de fita de cetim, logo abaixo havia pequenas pedras de cristais que caiam delicadamente até seu quadril, como pequenas gotas de orvalho na saia crepe suave. Sua mãe o enviou por coruja, enfeitiçado para que coubesse perfeitamente seja qual fosse a forma de seu corpo. Não havia nenhuma nota ou carta junto, porém Pansy imaginou que sua mãe estava emocionada com o primeiro baile de sua filha, já que o vestido era tão lindo quanto o que ela costumava usar em seus sonhos.

Algumas semanas antes do baile, Pansy pediu que sua melhor amiga, Daphne Greengrass, a ensinasse a beijar. Ela tinha certeza que Draco a beijaria no baile e não queria arruinar sua oportunidade de conquista-lo (esperança de se tornar a próxima Senhora Malfoy dançando em sua mente) com um beijo inexperiente, aliás ela não havia beijado ninguém em sua vida até então, apesar dos boatos maliciosos que espalhavam.

Cinco dias antes do Baile de Inverno, Pansy Parkinson ganhou seu primeiro beijo na boca. Estava tarde, três ou quatro da madrugada, ela e Daphne estavam em sua cama no dormitório feminino, todas as outras meninas da sonserina dormindo, os dosséis de sua cama estavam fechados e enfeitiçados para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-las. Pansy achou que a loira a ensinaria técnicas de beijo, como nas outras vezes que se reuniram escondidas para suas 'aulas', mas foi totalmente surpreendida quando a sua melhor amiga inclinou-se em sua direção e colocou os lábios sobre os seus.

"Que porra você está fazendo, Daph?" gritou, quase derrubando a menina Greengrass de sua cama, devido a força de seu empurrão.

"O que você acha, Pans? Não espera aprender a beijar apenas na teoria, não é?" a loira revirou os olhos, entediada. Pansy corou.

"Não, quer dizer, só achei que você não..." ela deu de ombros, deixando que a frase morresse no ar, enquanto tentava fazer suas bochechas voltarem a cor normal. Permaneceram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que a morena mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça, murmurando baixinho: "Tudo bem. Não conte a ninguém, por favor?"

Daphne estendeu o dedo mindinho "Eu prometo", Pansy estendeu o seu no ar, também, elas entrelaçaram os dedos e trocaram um sorriso cumplice, antes que a mais experiente inclinasse-se novamente e conduzisse Pansy em seu primeiro beijo de língua. Foi esquisito, mas de uma maneira boa. A boca de Daphne tinha o gosto da pena de açúcar que elas chuparam após o jantar, sua língua era macia e quente, assim como seus lábios, apertados firmemente contra os seus próprios. Os dedos finos de Daphne deslizaram para dentro de sua blusa de pijama, acariciando a extensão de seu estômago e brincando com a renda de seu sutiã verde musgo.

A morena fingiu ignorar isso. Ela também fingiu ignorar a sensação estrangeira que crescia quente entre suas pernas e o bico erriçado de seus seios. Quando cessaram o beijo, Daphne tinha a boca vermelha e inchada, os cabelos lisos bagunçados. Pansy imaginou que estava numa situação parecida. Talvez pior.

"Acho melhor encerrarmos as aulas. Eu acho que aprendi." Disse, o cabelo escuro tampando a maior parte de seu rosto, já que ela olhava fixamente para suas mãos caídas imóveis em seu colo.

"Você sabe" concordou a loira, um sorriso malicioso crescendo nos lábios inchados "Mas existe muito mais do que beijos, você sabe, Pans..."

"Onde quer chegar?" a menina ergueu o rosto, encarando a amiga.

"Draco já fez comigo, uma vez. Foi muito bom!" o estômago a morena revirou desconfortavelmente, ela sabia que Daphne e Draco haviam tido um pequeno caso em seu terceiro ano. Nada muito sério, pelo que soube, mas foi a família Greengrass que passou o natal na Mansão Malfoy naquele ano.

" _Onde quer chegar, Daphne?_ " repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez com mais firmeza, os olhos verdes brilhando na luz fraca produzida por suas varinhas.

Em silêncio, Daphne se posicionou de joelhos na cama, sua mão pousando de leve nos ombros magros da morena. O estômago de Parkinson revirou novamente, medo, ansiedade e preocupação a corroendo por dentro, apesar dela bravamente manter a expressão indiferente no rosto.

"Deita" pediu a loira, empurrando-a para trás com delicadeza. Pansy fez isso, deitou-se enquanto Greengrass se posicionava de joelhos ao lado dela "Afaste as pernas", instruiu.

As mãos de Daphne escorregaram para baixo de seus ombros, passando por cima de seus seios, costelas, barriga e pararam na bainha de sua calça de pijama, depois correram para baixo novamente, parando nos joelhos da mais inexperiente, onde deslizou a mão para a parte de baixo e puxou para cima, dobrando-as e posicionando corretamente. Pansy estava paralisada, a voz havia sumido de sua garganta.

Daphne agora estava entre suas pernas, puxando sua calça e calcinha para baixo. A morena engoliu em seco, assustada. A loira encarou sua intimidade por alguns segundos, antes de tocá-la. Pansy estremeceu, virando o rosto, envergonhada.

"Acho melhor não, Daphne." começou a morena, tentando puxar as calças, mas foi impedida "O que...?"

Daphne afastou as mãos de Pansy, repousando-as em cada lado de seu corpo. Os olhos azuis da loira fixos no rosto pálido da amiga, um sorriso torto formando-se em seus lábios com a tensão de Pansy.

" _Shhh.._." mãos em seu joelho, um leve carícia subindo por sua coxa e virilha "Vai ser bom."

Daphne enfiou dois dedos entre os lábios de sua vagina, deslizando para cima e para baixo no clitóris da outra. Parkinson estremeceu novamente, dessa vez por algo além da mortificação, era aquela mesma sensação que sentira durante o beijo. Ela não sabia como se sentir sobre isso, parecia errado gostar, uma vez que não sentia qualquer atração por sua amiga, no entanto era impossível não sentir prazer. Enquanto Daphne esfregava a protuberância inchada de sua intimidade, Pansy sentia como se não pudesse controlar mais seu corpo. Sentia o sangue quente subindo por seu pescoço, o gemido rouco que estava preso em sua garganta seca e a vontade desesperada de sentir algo _dentro_ dela.

Pansy estava se contorcendo em sua cama, quando sentiu os lábios molhados de Daphne em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas, ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para encarar a amiga. A boca da loira tomou a sua, num beijo bem parecido com o anterior. Pansy quis protestar, perguntar por que elas estavam se beijando novamente, mas a outra escorregou para dentro dela no mesmo exato momento, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido baixo na boca de Daphne e se esquecesse completamente qualquer protesto. Ela movimentou o dedo mais algumas vezes, acrescentando minutos depois um segundo dedo e bombeou-os dentro da morena. Não demorou muito para que Pansy tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo – exatamente no mesmo dia em que dera seu primeiro beijo.

A loira ainda tinha os lábios pousados sobre os seus, quando o corpo inteiro de Pansy convulsionou e seus dedos dos pés ficaram dormentes, as unhas fincadas com força no colchão de sua cama, os lençóis enrugados de baixo das palmas de suas mãos suadas. Parkinson soltou um grito, agradecendo mentalmente ao feitiço silenciador ao redor de sua cama num último momento de sanidade, antes de desabrochar-se nos dedos de Daphne Greengrass.

Demorou apenas segundos para ela se recompor, puxando o pijama para cima e se encolhendo na extremidade oposta à que Daphne estava.

"O que achou?" Greengrass perguntou, ela havia limpado os dedos nos lençóis verdes de Pansy.

A morena manteve-se impassível, assim como uma sonserina forte deve se manter, os olhos verdes vazios encarando o cortinado atrás da amiga. Ela não tinha muita certeza se ainda gostaria de ser amiga de Daphne, na verdade. Estava confusa, meio assustada, tentando decifrar o que havia acabado de acontecer e por que as duas fizeram isso.

"Legal" respondeu sem emoção, fingindo estar entediada "É melhor irmos dormir agora."

Daphne estava decepcionada com a resposta, porém, exatamente como Pansy, fingiu que não. Ela deu um sorriso falso e concordou, agarrando sua varinha e acenando com a cabeça numa breve despedida, antes de ir para sua própria cama.

Parkinson não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, apesar da exaustão física, sua mente estava em alerta total. Ela queria contar a alguém, procurar respostas coerentes, mas sabia que não deveria contar isso a ninguém. Era errado, muito errado. Sua mãe ficaria tão brava se descobrisse! Pansy nem ao menos gostava de imaginar as consequências que poderia ter caso essa informação chegasse ao ouvido de seus pais.

Ninguém mais deveria saber. Pansy decidiu prosseguir como se nada houvesse acontecido, manteria o olho em Grengrass, para que ninguém descobrisse esse segredo sujo.

* * *

Dias depois, Draco e Pansy andaram de mãos dadas para o Baile de Inverno. Ela não sabia como se sentir sobre isso, era para ser o momento mais feliz de sua vida, no entanto ela somente conseguia se sentir suja e usada após a noite com Daphne. Pansy tentou esquecer do incidente, fingir que aquilo fora nada mais que um sonho esquisito, mas ela sabia que isso seria impossível. Acontecera, de verdade, e não restava nada além de aceitar que sua primeira experiência sexual real fora com sua amiga. O fato de Draco e todos os outros rapazes terem passado a noite inteira admirando Hermione Granger não ajudou a melhorar seu humor, também.

Pansy queria chorar. Seu vestido já não parecia bonito o suficiente, os sapatos desconfortáveis apertavam seus dedos do pé e deixavam seu calcanhar dolorido. Ela desejou que tivesse um corte de cabelo mais longo, assim teria mais opções de penteado, talvez se ela houvesse o prendido num coque elegante, chamaria mais atenção para seu busto exposto. Ou se o seu colar fosse maior e mais brilhante, e se seu nariz não fosse tão curto e mais arrebitado como de Granger, ela poderia ter um rosto mais agradável. Tudo estava errado, Pansy estava errada, toda sua aparência.

Draco dançou apenas duas vezes com ela, antes de correr para Tracey Davis e esquecer Pansy pelo resto da noite. Blaise estava dançando com sua acompanhante, uma garota bonita da Corvinal, Theodore Nott perdido em algum canto de Hogwarts dando amassos com sua acompanhante, Crabbe comendo como um animal selvagem e Goyle dançando com Astoria Greengrass. Pansy não procurou pela irmã de Astoria, ela tomara como algo positivo qualquer oportunidade de manter-se afastada de Daphne.

Humilhada, sozinha, com os olhos ardendo por segurar as lágrimas, Parkinson enrolou a echarpe nos ombros e ficou de pé.

"Já vai, Pans?" perguntou Blaise, o braço entrelaçado no de sua acompanhante.

"A festa está um pouco desanimada demais para mim. Prefiro algo mais agitado, você me conhece Blas." respondeu, dando a ele o seu sorriso falso mais convincente.

O moreno fez uma piada, a qual Pansy não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção, e depois acenou com a cabeça, despedindo-se e guiando sua parceira de volta a pista de dança.

Enquanto caminhava a saída do salão, Parkinson sentiu uma mão sorrateira apalpar sua bunda. Ela deu um pulo, assustada. Quando se virou para encarar o culpado, encontrou um grupo de três rapazes, ela reconheceu um como da sonserina e os outros dois da corvinal, ou talvez não, Pansy não tinha muita certeza, ela está muito ocupada puxando a varinha do bolso embutido de seu vestido.

"Que porra!" exclamou exasperada, apontando a varinha para eles "Quais são suas últimas palavras antes que eu enfeitice seus traseiros?!"

"Qual é, Parkinson, todo mundo sabe que você adora isso." Um rapaz loiro e alto comentou rindo "Por que o teatro agora?"

Seu rosto esquentou de raiva, tornando-se vermelho lívido. Pansy, num impulso único, ergueu a mão para acertar seu rosto, no entanto o rapaz – que aparentava ser ao menos dois anos mais velho que ela – agarrou seu pulso antes que ela lhe desse um tapa. Ele apertou os dedos com força, deixando a marca de seus dedos em sua pele pálida. Pansy segurou as lágrimas, irritação e vergonha apoderando-se completamente dela.

"Me solte!" exigiu entredentes.

A princípio o garoto resistiu, mas então ele abriu um sorriso de escárnio e a empurrou, Pansy tropeçou no pequeno degrau atrás dela, mas não caiu. "Vadia estúpida" murmurou ele, antes de virar-se e junto aos outros dois e andar na direção oposta.

Seu tornozelo esquerdo foi atingido imediatamente por uma dor aguda, a morena queria gritar e chorar, porém tudo o que ela fez foi sugar o lábio inferior e ajeitar a postura.

Mancando, Pansy começou a caminhar para a enfermaria. Como se o destino estivesse afim de tornar sua noite ainda pior, encontrou com Potty e Weasel durante o caminho.

"Não aguentou manter-se nos próprios sapatos, Parkinson?" Weasel zombou, o amigo moreno ao seu lado apenas abriu um riso e murmurou algo com 'cara de pug'.

"Que engraçado Weasel, quase tão engraçado quanto esse seu vestido aí" retrucou Pansy, sua voz carregada de ironia ácida "Você veio como acompanhante do Potty? Vocês formam um bonito casal, espero que saibam!"

A sonserina piscou e sorriu zombeteira. Ela observou com apreço as orelhas de Weasley tornarem quase tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo. Potter saiu arrastando Weasley pelo braço para que ele não tivesse chances de enfeitiçar a morena.

Revirando os olhos, terminou o percurso até a enfermaria da escola. Logo virando o corredor, notou que havia outras pessoas lá, Pansy reparou que a maior parte parecia de porre. Madame Pomfrey perguntou a ela o que houve e a morena mentiu que tropeçara sozinha, recebendo em seguida um discurso sobre "não usar salto alto quando não sabe se equilibrar nele" – o qual ela ouviu segurando-se para não soltar um palavrão e revirar os olhos.

Seu tornozelo foi curado rapidamente, dez ou quinze minutos, ainda sentia determinado desconforto quando pisava, mas Pomfrey avisou-lhe que na manhã seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal. Pansy sabia que era referente ao tornozelo, porém não podia deixar de desejar que a frase abrangesse mais do que isso.

Levando os sapatos na mão, Parkinson caminhou até as masmorras de coração pesado. Ela queria chorar, no entanto não o fez. Depois daquele dia, sentia como se algo dentro dela houvesse mudado, tornou-se cínica, vazia.

Seu baile dos sonhos acabou como um fiasco. O peito doía sempre que fechava os olhos e pensava sobre isso. Ainda podia repetir todas as cenas da noite na cabeça, escolher qual a pior memória, se foi quando o garoto por quem ela esteve apaixonada durante dois anos a deixou sozinha para dançar com outra garota ou quando foi humilhada na saída do salão por um grupo de alunos mais velhos que a achavam uma vagabunda, quando ela nem ao menos havia beijado alguém na vida além de sua melhor amiga. Ah! E ainda tinha essa, uma melhor amiga que aparentemente tinha atração por Pansy. Merlin, por que as coisas tinham de ser tão confusas?

Revirando-se na cama a noite toda, Pansy descobriu que seria melhor aprender a não criar expectativas, assim quando as coisas dessem errado no futuro ela saberia lidar mais facilmente com a dor.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Acho que é dispensável dizer que Harry Potter pertence a J.K. né? :P

Uhh! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo ou pelo menos da ideia da fic HAHA Esse é um projeto que tenho há um tempinho, mas que estava em pausa, até... Bem, hoje. Se você leu, curtiu ou quer deixar sua opinião sobre algo, fique a vontade para comentar, isso me incentiva BASTANTE! Beijão de luz pra vocês.


End file.
